In order to alleviate the cake crushing or damage problem, a wide variety of mold traction devices or conveyor control systems have been employed. Hydraulic traction devices may be seen in Lundsgart U.S. Pat. No. 4,040,472 and Hatch U.S. Pat. No. 4,129,208.
Also, pressure responsive devices have been employed to control the movement of the stack. Reference may be had to Montgomery U.S. Pat. No. 3,800,935 wherein a pressure sensing transducer is employed to sense the hydraulic pressure operating a ram, the ram being utilized to push a plurality of cakes onto a conveyor. Obviously, such a pressure sensing device or transducer cannot sense a change in pressure until contact is made.
Reference may also be had to Gaspar U.S. Pat. No. 4,112,999 wherein signals from the control system of the well known DISAMATIC machine are employed to index the cooling conveyor.